


The Meaning of True Love Cannot Be Found in the Dictionary

by dreamedofwings (fabre)



Series: The Meaning of True Love Cannot Be Found in the Dictionary [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff with implied fun times, M/M, Translator!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/dreamedofwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been working on these translations for a month, and he is fairly certain that if it weren't for Dean coming in at regular intervals to bring him coffee and sustenance and remind him to sleep and shower, he'd have gone without for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of True Love Cannot Be Found in the Dictionary

Castiel has been working on these translations for a month, and he is fairly certain that if it weren't for Dean coming in at regular intervals to bring him coffee and sustenance and remind him to sleep and shower, he'd have gone without for days.  
  
It's not that Castiel wants to ignore his boyfriend, but it's his last big project before graduation and he can't afford to fall behind if he wants them to graduate together.  
  
By the time he's done he can barely believe it's over, staring blankly at his computer screen like he's expecting it to come up with an extra 20.000 words for him to work on -- but no. He is actually finished and free and done with school as soon as he hands this thing in, and his brain might have melted along the process, but he still retains enough presence of mind to save before exiting out of his work, because there is something he needs to do _right now_.

He finds Dean in the living room, sipping a cold beer and watching some sport or another on TV that Castiel doesn't understand the rules of, and he looks up when Cas comes out of the study, setting his beer down on the little table by the sofa and straightening up, "Hey, babe. Need another cup of coffee? When's the last time you ate?"  
  
And Castiel is the luckiest idiot in the world, because he doesn't deserve this man -- this wonderful, beautiful man who takes care of him and doesn't judge him for his inability to focus on anything else when he's translating and who doesn't care that Castiel doesn't get half of his pop culture references, and  _how did Castiel get so lucky_?  
  
"Cas?" His lack of an immediate answer has Dean giving him a worried look and he must be wondering whether all those hours of work finally got to Castiel, because he looks about ready to get up and check his temperature, so Cas moves before he can.  
  
He approaches Dean on the sofa and straddles him with the ease of practice -- messy hair, oversized, dorky bee pajamas and all, but Dean doesn't seem to mind because when Castiel presses their lips together, all his boyfriend does is let out a contented hum and place his hands on his hips to hold him closer.  
  
They stay like that for a while, simply enjoying the feel of each other, the closeness, and when they finally part for air, they rest their foreheads together, still hesitant to move too far away (it's been so long since they've had time to do this). Cas presses another tiny peck to Dean's lips, letting out a contented sigh and allowing his eyes to fall closed, speaking in a soft murmur, "Thank you, Dean."  
  
Castiel can feel the vibrations of Dean's soft laughter against his own chest, and it brings a small smile to his face even as Dean speaks.   
  
"Dude, did you just thank me for letting you kiss me? Because, let me tell you, if that's what your favors look like, I'm more than happy to help."  
  
His words only make Castiel shake his head and press another kiss to Dean's lips.   
  
His boyfriend might not get how important his being there is to Castiel, but he's sure he can find a way to show him.  
  
And sure enough, Dean's breath catches in his throat when Castiel smoothly lets himself fall to the floor to kneel between his legs.  
  
See, Castiel is a translator.   
  
He is used to finding a way to transmit a message in a language his audience will understand.


End file.
